dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Whitbee's Candy Bash 3: The Sweetening
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect candy and trade them at the Bizarre Bazaar to receive prizes. Candy needed to be collected and traded at the Bizarre Bazaar. Each prize required a certain amount of candy to be traded in to be earned. Players need at least three prizes from the tier before it to unlock it; with the exception of the first tier. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is The Sweetening? TheSweeteningMenuPart1.jpg|Whitbee's Candy Bash 3: The Sweetening Menu Part 1 TheSweeteningMenuPart2.jpg|Whitbee's Candy Bash 3: The Sweetening Menu Part 2 PlayingDuringWhitbee'sCandyBash.jpg|Playing during Whitbee's Candy Bash PrizeTiers.jpg|Prize Tiers EarningCandyPart1.jpg|Earning Candy Part 1 EarningCandyPart2.jpg|Earning Candy Part 2 BuyingCandy.jpg|Buying Candy EarningPrizes.jpg|Claiming Prizes MysteryRewardsTheSweetening.jpg|Mystery Rewards ExtraCandy.jpg|Extra Candy UnusedCandyPart1.jpg|Unused Candy Part 1 UnusedCandyPart2.jpg|Unused Candy Part 2 CompletingWhitbee'sCandyBash.jpg|Completing Whitbee's Candy Bash 's objective was to collect candy for the Wizard Whitbee. helped build on the Eerie Island where the Bizarre Bazaar were located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial Whitbee'sCandyBash3-TheSweeteningWelcomeMessage1.png|Tutorial Part 1 DragonValeWhitbee'sCandyBash3-TheSweeteningTutorial2.png|Tutorial Part 2 DragonValeWhitbee'sCandyBash3-TheSweeteningTutorial1.png|Tutorial Part 3 TheSweeteningMenuPart1.jpg|Tutorial Part 4 TheSweeteningMenuPart2.jpg|Tutorial Part 5 Whitbee'sCandyBash3-TheSweeteningTutorialEndMessage.png|Tutorial Part 6 started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion When enough candy was collected they were able to be used at the Bizarre Bazaar for unique prizes. Players were able to select which prize they wanted in what ever order they wished. There were four tiers with prizes in each section. A player needed a certain amount of prizes from the previous tier to unlock the next tier to have access to purchase the prizes inside it. Max Candy *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily candy *Buying candy does not count toward your daily candy limit *The daily candy limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site . Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: Gallery Whitbee'sCandyBash3EventEnded.jpg|Whitbee's Candy Bash 3 Event Ended Whitbee'sCandyBash3EventEndedTutorial1.png|Whitbee's Candy Bash 3 Event Ended Tutorial Whitbee'sCandyBash3EventEndedTutorial2.png|Whitbee's Candy Bash 3 Event Ended Tutorial Whitbee'sCandyBash3EventEnding.jpg|Whitbee's Candy Bash 3 Event Ending Whitbee'sCandyBash3BizarreBazaarClosed.jpg|Whitbee's Candy Bash 3 Bizarre Bazaar Closed Notes *On October 12, 2016, Update 3.10.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. * began on October 13, 2016 and ended on November 3, 2016. *To obtain rewards, a player needed to turn in candy at the Bizarre Bazaar from October 13, 2016 to November 10, 2016 even though after November 3, 2016 no new candy could be collected. * is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On October 14, 2016, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of candy from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of candy. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On October 28, 2016, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 96 hours. * ended on November 3, 2016, at approximately 17:00:00 (UTC), but the Bizarre Bazaar remained open until November 10, 2016 where players could still spend their remaining candy. Category:Events